smitegamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Косметические предметы
Косметические предметы are special, optional elements that can be bought with Gems and/or Favor that have no effect in gameplay. This includes god skins, ward skins, avatars and VGS voice packs among other things. God skins God skins change the appearance of gods, from simple texture changes to completely different looks. These skins are separated in different tiers, each costing more or less gems or favor depending on how many things they change. There are times when skins are sold at a discount and sometimes certain skins are bundled together and put on sale, favor skins that are bundled only have their gem cost reduced for the sale. The skins currently available for each god can be found at the bottom of their pages: List of gods. Skin tiers *'Tier 1:' These skins cost 100 Gems or 9500 Favor and consist of color changed or "Recolored" versions of the default skins. Example: Toxic Caress Arachne. *'Tier 2:' These skins cost 250 Gems and consist of minor model changes and upgrades from the default skins, and use the default skin's voice pack. Example: Valkyrie Freya. *'Tier 3:' These skins cost 400 Gems, they are full model changes with a different theme than the original's. They may also have minor special visual effects, animation changes, and often include a custom voice pack. Example: Blind Vengeance Nemesis. *'Tier 4:' These skins cost 600 Gems, they are full model changes with a different theme than the original's that include major animation changes, new special visual effects, and always has a custom voice pack. Example: HeBro He Bo, Elite Agent Apollo. *'Tier 5:' These are special limited edition skins. Example: Archon Thanatos, Ragnarok Force X Thor. Ward skins Ward skins change the look of the wards players place in game to whichever skin chosen. Players can choose which skin they want to use from the loadout screen. If they own more than one skin, they also have the option to pick a random skin. The ward skins currently available are: Standard wards= |-|Exclusive wards= |-|Limited wards= *'Box Cat:' This ward can only be obtained from the Oracle Treasure Chest. *'Brain in the Jar:' This ward can only be obtained from the special Halloween Treasure Chest. *'Snowman:' This ward is part of the Winter Holiday bundle, that can only be obtained from the special Holiday [[Treasure Chest. *'Chinese Firecracker:' This ward is part of the Firecracker Ward bundle, that could only be obtained from the special Spring Festival Treasure Chest. *'Spring:' This ward can only be obtained from the Spring Holiday Treasure Chest. *'Quetzalcoatl:' This ward is granted to anyone who migrates their account to Level Up's LATAM region. *'Saci:' This ward is granted to anyone who migrates their account to Level Up's Brazilian region. *'Squiddle:'This ward skin was originally only sold during the Summer of Smite event, but it may return for special promotions & events in the future. *'Jungle Gnome:'This ward skin was originally only sold during the Odyssey 2016 event, but it may return for special promotions & events in the future. *'SWC 2016:' This was an exclusive ward from the "SWC 2016 Digital Loot Pack" bundle (1300 ). *'TierMonster:' This ward is only granted though special TierMonster promotions and events. *'Treasure Chest:' This ward can only be obtained from the Odyssey Chest. *'Odyssey 2015 Wards:'These ward skins were originally only sold during the Odyssey 2015 event, but may return for special promotions & events in the future. *'Football:' This ward was given to anyone who brought the "Fútbol" skin bundle that was on sale during the 2014 FIFA World Cup. *'Lucky Cat Ward:' This ward was part of the Japanese Bundle from the Odyssey 2016. *'We are the Ward:' This was a limited edition reward for collecting 3 items from the Odyssey 2016. Avatars Avatars are the small images show next to players' usernames in the lobby screen, friends list, and each matches' loading screen. Most of these avatars can be unlocked with gems and/or favor, while the rest must be acquired by accomplishing certain tasks or participating in special promotions. Misc= |-|Flags= |-|Gods= |-|Nostalgia= |-|Promotional= |-|Achievement= |-|S2 Conquest= |-|S2 Joust= *'Sestertius Coin & Mesoamerican Ballgame:' These avatars were originally only sold during the Odyssey 2015 event, but they may return for special promotions & events in the future. The Mesoamerican Ballgame icon is animated in-game. *'Whoose Gonna Win:' This avatar was originally granted by purchasing the SMITE Season Ticket 2015, but may return for special promotions & events in the future. This icon is animated in-game. *'Sharky:' This avatar was originally only sold during the Summer of Smite event, but it may return for special promotions & events in the future. This avatar is animated in-game. *'Sky Dragon:' This avatar was originally only sold during the Odyssey 2016 event, but it may return for special promotions & events in the future. This icon is animated in-game. *'Dubstep:' This avatar can only be obtained by purchasing the BA5S Drop bundle during the Odyssey 2016 event, but it may return for special promotions & events in the future. This icon is animated in-game. *'Cemetery Awaits & Jack O Lantern:' These avatars can only be obtained during the Halloween season event. They are both animated in-game. *'Fall Harvest:' This avatar can only be obtained during the Thanksgiving event. *'Gingerbread Man & Snowman:' These avatars can only be obtained during the Christmas season event. They are both animated in-game. *'Lunar New Year:' This avatar can only be obtained from the Firecracker Ward bundle in the special Spring Festival Treasure Chest. It's animated in-game.< *'Valentine:' This avatar can only be obtained during the Valentines season event. *'Pantheon Avatars:' These avatars were originally part of the Odyssey Chest, but return for special promotions & events. *'Hel If I Know:' This avatar is animated in-game. *'Screaming Mouth:' This avatar is animated in-game. *'Launch Tournament Icon Bundle:' These avatars could only be obtained for a limited period of time until Smite's Launch Tournament, in March 2014. *'Twitch Subscriber Icon Bundle:' These avatars can only be obtained by subscribing to Smite's official Twitch channel. *'Beta Tester:' This avatar was given to any player that reached Player Level 10 or higher during closed or open Beta. *'Bro Army:' This avatar was given to anyone who submitted a request for "Play with PewDiePie" before November 24, 2014. *'Epic SWC:' This avatar could only be obtained by unlocking 15 or more items from the Odyssey 2015 before January 9, 2015. *'Gears:' This avatar can only be obtained as a free bonus for purchasing the Super Chronos 64 skin. It's animated in-game. *'Hi-Rez Dev:' This avatar is only used by the Smite dev team and can't be obtained. *'Level Up:' This avatar is only used by Level Up Games employees and can't be obtained. *'Level Up Migration Brazil:' This avatar is granted to anyone who migrates their account to Level Up's Brazilian region. *'Level Up Precursor LATAM:' This avatar is granted to anyone who migrates their account to Level Up's LATAM region. *'Smite Community:' This avatar can only be obtained through special Smite Community promotions. *'Smite Magazine:' This avatar can only be obtained through special Smite Magazine promotions. *'Smite Central:' This avatar can only be obtained through special Smite Central promotions. *'Smite Guru:' This avatar can only be obtained through special Smite Guru promotions. *'Smite Showcase 2015:' This avatar can only be obtained by being featured on the SMITE Showcase at the official SMITE twitch channel. *'Curse:' This avatar is awarded for completing the "Curse Connected" Achievement (Play 10 games with Curse Voice.). Loading frames These custom frames allow players to customize the border that surrounds their in the loading screens. Players can switch between borders from their loadout. Golden, Legendary and Diamond skins, apart from granting a special frame for a god, will also make it so that the loading frame displays their total Kills, Assists and Wins, regardless of the frame chosen. This feature can be disable from the loadout section. Information about each frame and how to obtain it can be found below: Pedestals Pedestals allow players to customize the look of their own pedestal in the god selection screen. *'SMITE World Championship 2015:' This was a limited edition pedestal granted for unlocking 18 items from the Odyssey 2015. *'Kiddie Pool:' This was a limited edition pedestal granted for unlocking 4 items from the Summer of Smite. *'Beat-Box:' This was a limited edition pedestal granted for unlocking 9 items from the Odyssey 2016. Music Themes Music Themes replace the default SMITE soundtrack with a different one. Players can choose which music theme they'll use at the loadout screen. *'Ragnarok Force X Theme:' This was a limited edition music theme granted for unlocking all 14 items from the Odyssey 2016. *'Jetpack Fighter Theme:' This is a music theme granted, along with Leona JPF Nemesis, with a special code received by playing Jetpack Fighter and linking a Hi-Rez account to it. VGS voice packs VGS voice packs replace the default VGS voicelines when playing a god. Each voice pack is bound to each god and can't be used with other ones. All voice packs cost 200 gems. These packs not only grant custom voicelines for the god but (if available) they'll also unlock the set of VGS voicelines for any skins owned for that god in particular. Players can choose which set of voicelines they'll use in a match at the god selection screen, where they have the option to pick between "Default" (Which plays the default announcer's.), "God" (Which uses the default voice set for that god.) and "Skin" (Which uses the voice set for the skin chosen.). Find and listen to these voice packs in each of the gods' and skins' voicelines pages: Voice Guided System Announcer packs Announcer voice packs replace all of the default announcer's killstreak related lines with new ones. Players can choose which announcer pack they'll use at the loadout screen. Find and listen to these announcer packs here: Announcer packs Social emotes Social emotes allow players to play personalized animations, from greetings and dances to exclusive special ones for each god. Most of these emotes can be unlocked with gems and/or favor, while the rest must be acquired by participating in special promotions. Those are Global emotes, which can be used by any gods and are equipped much like ward skins or announcer packs. Only one global emote can be equipped at a time. *'Save the Earth:' This emote is exclusive to Geb, and is a unique Special emote. *'Chinese Lantern:' This emote is part of the Odyssey 2016 event. *'Fireworks:' This emote was part of the Summer of Smite event. *'SWC Fireworks:' This emote is part of the "SWC 2016 Digital Loot Pack" bundle (1300 ).